


Дочь гения

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Неожиданный визит журналиста заставляет Камиллу вспомнить то, что она предпочла бы забыть.





	Дочь гения

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержаться разнообразные, не всегда цензурные высказывания об искусстве; не стоит забывать, что они отражают мнение персонажа, а не автора.

Звонок прозвучал так внезапно, что Камилла, собиравшаяся попить чаю, чуть не уронила свою любимую чашку с рисунком из незабудок.

Камилла направилась к входной двери, гадая, кто бы мог нанести неожиданный визит. Сын, живущий с семьей в другом городе, заранее предупредил бы о приезде. Дочь, давно перебравшаяся в Италию, тем более послала бы телеграмму, если бы собралась навестить Францию. Оставшиеся в живых сестры и подруги тоже не имели обыкновения устраивать сюрпризы. Может быть, соседка за чем-нибудь пришла? Или это очередные агитаторы? Ха, как будто от того, что Камилла распишется под требованием отправить в отставку премьер-министра, что-то изменится.

Подойдя к двери, Камилла выглянула в глазок. Стоило быть осторожной. Вон, только пару недель назад в газете писали о воре, который обкрадывал доверчивых пожилых женщин, прикидываясь сантехником.

Но за дверью стоял вовсе не подозрительный тип, а вполне приличного вида молодой человек. Гладко выбритый, в темно-синем костюме, при галстуке и шляпе. Когда Камилла выглядывала в глазок, он как раз снова поднес руку к звонку, и она увидела, как блеснули на запястье явно не дешевые часы. Что такому мужчине нужно от нее?

— Кто там? — настороженно спросила Камилла.

— Добрый день! Вы — Камилла Руссель, мадам? — у молодого человека была очень четкая дикция, какая бывает у ведущих на радио.

— Да, это я. А вы кто такой? — Камиллу охватили противоречивые чувства: любопытство пополам с беспокойством.

— Поль Форе. Журналист.

Будто догадавшись о страхе Камиллы перед ворами, он достал из кармана пиджака паспорт и, развернув, поднес к глазку. Держал достаточно долго, чтобы Камилла смогла прочитать имя, фамилию, дату рождения (совсем молодой, хотя все, кому было меньше пятидесяти, казались ей зелеными юнцами). Камилла внимательно рассмотрела фотографию, как заправский полицейский сличила изображение с лицом Поля. Похож.

— А что понадобилось от меня журналисту? — не слишком любезно спросила она, не спеша отпирать дверь. — Пишете статью о том, как управляющая компания прикарманила выделенные муниципалитетом на ремонт дома деньги?

Поль улыбнулся. Вроде бы красивая белозубая улыбка. Но было в ней что-то... не неприятное, а скорее неестественное. Натянутое.

— Нет. Я собираюсь писать книгу о вашем знаменитом отце. Надеялся, что вы сможете ответить на несколько вопросов.

От его заявления Камилла совершенно растерялась. Такого поворота она никак не ожидала.

— Знаменитого отца? — ошарашено переспросила она. — В смысле?

Подвижное лицо Поля будто отразило ее растерянность.

— Вы разве не дочь художника Франсуа Легранда?

— Я...

Собственный голос прозвучал словно издалека, а все происходящее стало казаться нереальным, будто во сне.

Отец. Камилла не вспоминала о нем столько лет, что его образ исчез, растворился, точно призрак, которого никогда и не существовало на самом деле. И вот теперь внезапное появление журналиста подняло из глубины сознания воспоминания, они всплыли, как ил со дна, разворошенный настойчивым ныряльщиком за жемчугом. Вот только драгоценных жемчужин среди воспоминаний не было. Одна лишь грязь.

— Мадам Руссель! — взволнованно донеслось из-за двери, и Камилла поняла, что уже неизвестно сколько времени просто стоит и тупо таращится в стену.

Бедный журналист наверняка решил, что с ней приключился сердечный приступ или что еще.

— Я здесь! — крикнула она. — Просто все так внезапно...

— Может, впустите меня? А то через дверь переговариваться как-то не очень удобно. — Поль опять улыбнулся.

Мгновение поколебавшись, Камилла сняла цепочку и открыла дверь. Вряд ли вор-домушник стал бы выдумывать такую сложную историю для прикрытия. Да и как бы ему удалось узнать про отца Камиллы? Она никому не рассказывала о своем детстве, фамилию после замужества сменила. Так что Поль наверняка настоящий журналист, раз смог раскопать подробности о ее родственниках.

— Проходите. — Распахнув дверь, Камилла пропустила Поля в прихожую.

Приподняв шляпу в приветственно жесте, он снял ее и повесил на стоящую у двери деревянную вешалку.

— Прошу прощения, что продержала вас на лестничной клетке так долго, — виновато проговорила Камилла. — Но сейчас столько мошенников развелось... К тому же я очень удивилась, что вы хотите писать книгу об... отце.

Последнее слово она произнесла с трудом, оно было редким в ее повседневном лексиконе, так что казалось почти иностранным.

— Что же в этом странного? — Поль приподнял бровь. — Франсуа Легранд — один из величайших художников начала двадцатого века. Недавно один из его шедевров, «Обнаженная на алом пледе», был продан на аукционе за рекордные сто семьдесят миллионов долларов.

Как Камилла ни старалась сохранять невозмутимость, но при упоминании такой астрономической суммы ее челюсть самым глупым образом отвисла. Она понимала, что наверняка сейчас выглядит ужасно смешно, но далеко не сразу смогла взять себя в руки.

— Сколько? — севшим голосом переспросила Камилла, пытаясь мысленно пересчитать сумму во франки и понимая только, что получится очень-очень много.

Столько, сколько она и пятеро ее братьев и сестер не заработали за всю жизнь. Захотелось истерично рассмеяться. Надо же, отец, которого они все считали нахлебником, после смерти получил за свою мазню такие деньжищи! И главное, никому из них этих денег не видать, как своих ушей.

— Неужели вы не знаете, насколько знаменит ваш отец? — похоже, Поль бы удивлен не меньше самой Камиллы, пусть и по другому поводу.

— Я не видела его с тех пор, как он сбежа... уехал в Париж, — сухо проговорила Камилла. — Мы не общались до его смерти.

Собственно, она и о смерти отца узнала только из маленькой заметки в газете, которая случайно попалась ей на глаза.

— Похоже, у вас были не самые лучшие отношения, — мягко заметил Поль.

Его вкрадчивый тон приглашал к откровенному разговору, и на Камиллу накатило острое желание выговориться. Она не вспоминала об отце десятилетия, теперь же образы из прошлого набросились на нее, злые слова были готовы сорваться с губ.

«Он нас бросил! Нарожал, а потом сбежал в Париж! Его интересовали только картины! Когда мы голодали и ходили в обносках, он тратил последние деньги на краску!»

Камилла проглотила все эти крики, рвущие ей горло острыми шипами давней боли.

— Пойдемте на кухню. Там и поговорим, — выдавила Камилла.

Оказавшись в знакомой обстановке, на своей уютной кухне с занавесками в мелкий розовый цветочек и сервизом с незабудками она немного успокоилась. Как радушная хозяйка, предложила Полю чая с круассанами собственного приготовления. Он не стал изображать ложную скромность, с удовольствием умял несколько штук, нахваливая стряпню Камиллы.

— Приготовление пищи чем-то сродни искусству, — произнес Поль, вытирая пальцы салфеткой после третьего круассана. — Похоже, склонность к творчеству вы унаследовали от отца.

— Моя мать отлично готовила, все рецепты я получила от нее. А от отца мне не досталось ничего, — резко возразила Камилла.

— Неужели воспоминания, связанные с ним, настолько болезненные? — осторожно спросил Поль и, поставив на стол локти, положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. — По рассказам его друзей, Франсуа Легранд был очень приятным человеком, добрым и великодушным, а к дамам относился с поистине рыцарским благородством.

— Может, с друзьями он и был таким, но ни я, ни мать, ни мои три брата и две сестры ничего хорошего от него не видели...

И воспоминания полились из Камиллы неудержимым потоком, будто прорвало плотину.

*** 

В памяти Камиллы отец навсегда остался запечатленным за работой.

Под его мастерскую была полностью отдана одна из комнат в малюсенькой двухкомнатной квартирке, которую снимала семья Легранд. Отец рисовал практически все время. Камилла с трудом могла припомнить черты его лица, зато, закрывая глаза и думая об отце, тут же ощущала запах красок.

— Ты можешь хоть на час прекратить рисовать! — кричала во время одной из многочисленных ссор мать. — Посиди хоть немного с Моник! Мне надо на работу, а у нее режутся зубки!

— Я не могу. — Отец всегда говорил очень тихо, в его голосе, в отличие от ярких картин, почти не было красок. — Я не могу прекратить рисовать...

— А-а-а, черт подери! — Мать хваталась за голову, тянула себя за рано поседевшие кудри. — Тогда хотя бы рисуй что-нибудь полезное! Вон, молочник хотел заказать у тебя портрет своей дочери, почему ты отказался?!

— Я не рисую уродство. — Отец отвечал все так же тихо, но на сей раз в его голосе звенела сталь.

Когда дело касалось картин, молчаливый, забитый отец становился пугающим.

Однажды заигравшийся Эмиль пролез в мастерскую, когда отец вышел, и опрокинул на одну из картин банку с краской.

Жуткое выражение, появившееся на лице отца, когда он увидел испорченное полотно, надолго отпечаталось на сетчатке Камиллы, как, бывает, отпечатываются яркие круги от солнечных лучей. Плохо различимые черты, которые затмевает яркая, сияющая злость.

Еще несколько недель после этого события она старалась не встречаться с отцом. А в тот миг она чудом смогла вырвать из его рук рыдающего, ничего не понимающего Эмиля. И удар тяжелой пряжкой ремня, предназначавшийся ему, достался Камилле.

Она так никогда и не поняла, почему отец так взбесился. В испорченной картине не было ничего особенного. Просто голая женщина, лежащая на пышном черном мехе. На картинах отца вообще было много обнаженных женщин. В мастерской со всех сторон в глаза бросались налитые груди, темные соски, покатые бедра, упругие ягодицы. Было во всем этом, на взгляд Камиллы, что-то очень порочное, полное темной похоти. Пока Камилла была маленькой, мать не зря запрещала ей заходить в мастерскую, но потом пришлось позволить, ведь должен же был кто-то убираться в комнате и приносить отцу еду. Сам он не был в состоянии о себе позаботиться и в творческом экстазе мог не есть и не пить днями.

Камилла вообще рано узнала, что такое тяжелая работа. Сперва ей приходилось сидеть с младшими братьями и сестрами, пока мать вкалывала на швейной фабрике. Потом, когда подросли Жаннетт и Доминик, домашними делами стали заниматься они, а Камилла пошла на работу.

Ей было десять. Ей хотелось играть во дворе, лазать по деревьям, наряжать красивых кукол в кружевные платья. Но кукол она видела только в витринах магазинов, а вместо деревьев она лазила по приставной лестнице, чтобы доставать с полок булочной свежий хлеб. Весь день на ногах, нельзя присесть ни на секунду, и нужно делать все быстро. Очень быстро.

У хозяйки был острый язык, которым она, точно змея, жалила каждого, кто, по ее мнению, работал недостаточно усердно. Всех, от убеленного сединами пекаря до девочки-подай-принеси. О да, Камилле всегда доставалось больше других просто потому, что она уж точно не могла дать сдачи. Хозяйка обладала поразительным умением доводить людей до истерик, и Камилла часто рыдала после устроенных ей выволочек, а хозяйка смотрела на нее, довольно щерясь. 

Став старше, Камилла поняла, что нельзя было плакать и вообще хоть как-то показывать, что ее задевают обидные слова хозяйка. Та именно такой реакции и добивалась. Но в детстве Камилла не знала, кто такие энергетические вампиры, и могла только рыдать и терпеть.

Не нравится? Дверь вон там! И за ней полно желающих получить работу!

Это теперь появились профсоюзы, и детский труд давно запрещен. Тогда же правила были просты: или молча работаешь, или уходишь попрошайничать.

Камилла отдавала всю свою зарплату матери и могла только гадать, как отец выжимал из нее деньги на свои художественные принадлежности («рисовальная хуйня», как мысленно называла их Камилла, специально используя самое сильное из известных ей ругательств). Умолял? Требовал? Вряд ли при своей тщедушности он мог отобрать силой. Наверняка мать отдавала ему деньги из жалости, а возможно, в глубине души продолжала любить его, несмотря ни на что. Будь на ее месте Камилла, она бы не дала отцу ни монетки из своих денег. Ни за что!

Когда ей было тринадцать, она единственный раз попыталась взбунтоваться.

С зарплаты Камилла собиралась купить новую одежду себе и Жаннетт, а Доминику — ботинки. В их латаных-перелатаных платьях уже невозможно было ходить, у старых ботинок Доминика протерлись на подошвах дыры, которые он закрывал картонками.

Но когда Камилла принесла домой деньги, мать устало попросила:

— Отдай зарплату отцу. Ему нужно купить новые холсты.

Камилла задохнулась от возмущения. Им не в чем было ходить, а отцу подавай холсты! Но она смолчала бы, как обычно, если бы Жаннетт вдруг не разразилась плачем.

— Хочу платье! Почему мне нельзя платье, а отцу холсты можно?! 

— Потому что он отец и старший в семье, — строго проговорила мать.

Но Жаннетт это не успокоило, она только громче закричала:

— Если он старший, то почему не зарабатывает денег?

Прежде, чем ее успели поймать, Жаннетт бросилась в мастерскую. Распахнула дверь и, подбежав к сидящему за мольбертом отцу, заколотила кулачками по его коленям.

— Ты плохой, плохой, папа! Злой! Жадный!

Наверное, с минуту отец вообще не обращал на нее внимания, поглощенный картиной, затем все же обернулся, посмотрел рассеяно и спросил, как обычно, тихо:

— Что случилось, малышка?

— Не забирай наши деньги! — захныкала Жаннетт. — Не покупай свои мерзкие холсты!

Отец взглянул на нее беспомощно, как ребенок. В синих глазах — растерянность и даже испуг.

— Но мне нужны холсты, — слабо произнес он.

— Жаннетт, не перечь отцу, — резко произнесла мать. — Ты можешь обойтись и без нового платья!

— Это отец может обойтись без холстов, — неожиданно для самой себя твердо сказала Камилла. — Я заработала эти деньги и мне решать, как мы их потратим. Я куплю платья себе и Жаннетт, а Доминику — новые ботинки.

Она с вызовом взглянула на отца, и тот съежился, втянул голову в плечи и промямлил:

— Да, конечно, покупайте одежду. Я обойдусь без холстов...

Камилла в тот же день пошла и купила все, что уже давно присмотрела в магазине подержанных вещей. Это был миг ее торжества, но длился он недолго.

Всего за одну ночь отец, оставшийся без холстов, умудрился разрисовать половину стены в своей мастерской. Мать была в ужасе, причитала:

— Ты совсем из ума выжил! Хозяин квартиры нас за твою мазню выгонит!

Отец обиделся, упрямо свел брови и даже повысил голос:

— Хватит говорить «мазня-мазня». Я украсил его жалкую комнату, он должен только порадоваться.

По мнению Камиллы, комната стала уродливее из-за художеств отца. Мать считала так же, и вся следующая зарплата Камиллы и часть денег, которые мать откладывала на черный день, ушли на покупку новых обоев. Камиллу и Жаннетт, как виноватых во всем, заставили их клеить.

— В следующий раз не перечьте отцу, — сказала им мать.

Но через некоторое время отец все же попробовал заработать, возможно, чувствуя свою вину перед семьей. В тот год на фабрике случился какой-то кризис, мать уволили, и вся семья несколько месяцев вынуждена была жить на заработок Камиллы. Тогда отец решился нарисовать портрет дочери молочника.

Это была тучная розовощекая девица с золотистыми кудряшками и голубыми глазами, как у тех кукол, которыми Камилла любовалась в витринах магазинов игрушек. Она приходила в мастерскую отца неделю каждый день на час, чтобы позировать.

Отец старался, но, похоже, у него ничего не получалось. Однажды ночью Камиллу разбудила Жаннетт и, приложив палец к губам, подвела к двери в мастерскую. Заглянув туда через замочную скважину, Камилла увидела, что отец швыряет в стену холсты. Мать тогда тоже проснулась, и долго вполголоса выговаривала отцу за то, что он разбудил детей.

Портрет дочери молочника все-таки был готов, но заказчик отказался платить. Камилла его понимала. Как можно платить за ту жуть, которую изобразил отец вместо смазливой молоденькой девицы. Голова вытянутая, глаза навыкате, весь холст в каких-то кляксах. Отец что-то пытался объяснять, но молочник только накричал на него, обзывая бездарью.

— Почему ты не мог нарисовать нормально?! — бесновалась мать после того, как недовольный заказчик ушел, напоследок посоветовав использовать портрет для растопки.

— Я нарисовал, — тихо отвечал отец. — Я изобразил ее душу, скрытую за уродливой оболочкой.

— Душу! Душу! — Мать разразилась истеричным смехом. — Тебе нужно было просто нарисовать хорошенькое личико! И мы бы получили десять франков!

Отец промолчал, и мать схватила его за грудки.

— А чем мы детей будем кормить? Твоей мазней?! Нечего было столько рожать!

— Но ведь их рожала ты, — слабо возразил отец. — Надо было думать...

— А ты не должен был думать?!

И она отвесила отцу пощечину.

А через два дня Доминик нашел работу, и отец смог вернуться к своим холстам и краскам...

В тот день, когда отец бросил семью, Камилла не сразу заметила, что его нет. Она вернулась с работы усталой, сегодня в булочной было много посетителей и пришлось побегать. Когда Камилла вошла в квартиру, Жаннетт как раз заканчивала готовить ужин. Расположившиеся за кухонным столом младшие дети, Эмиль, Пьер и Моник играли с деревянным корабликом.

— Рыбка, рыбка, — напевал Эмиль, подталкивая кораблик к Пьеру. — Давайте рыбку!

Увы, рыбку они могли поесть разве что в фантазиях.

— Мы будем кушать, когда придут мама и Доминик, — строго произнесла Камилла и, заметив на кораблике нанесенные краской изображения рыб, спросила: — Кто это тебе раскрасил? Неужели сам?

— Нет, папа, — похвастался Пьер, опережая уже раскрывшего рот Эмиля. — Вот это кит. Вот это рыба-меч. Вот это электри... электрищеский скат.

— Электрический, — машинально поправила Камилла.

Мысленно она чертыхнулась. Едва не забыла, что отцу надо отнести еду в мастерскую. Если бы не дети с их корабликом, то и не вспомнила бы. Поставив на поднос тарелку с картошкой и овощами, положив рядом кусок хлеба, Камилла пошла к отцу.

Мастерская оказалась пуста. Все холсты чистые или с незаконченными картинами были на месте, но Камилла не могла сказать точно, все-таки она не помнила, какие работы были в комнате отца. Со стола исчезли краски, а посередине лежал желтый лист свернутой бумаги.

Камилла подошла, взяла его и прочитала, что это письмо, адресованное матери. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, в чем дело. Отец уехал, и эта бумажка — его прощальное письмо. Камилла поразилась собственному равнодушию. Отец бросил их, но она не чувствовала ни печали, ни раздражения. Ей было все равно.

Как только мать вернулась с работы, Камилла сразу показала ей письмо. Та прочитала его молча, ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Затем она протянула письмо Камилле, тоже предлагая прочесть.

«Дорогая Жаклин, прошу, прости меня, но я не могу больше так жить. Я задыхаюсь здесь, каждый день точно пытка. Я уезжают в Париж, надеюсь, там я встречу людей, которые поймут меня и оценят мои картины. Я обязательно будут присылать деньги тебе и детям. Франсуа».

— И что теперь? — спросила Камилла. — Ты поедешь за ним, мама?

— Зачем? — Мать небрежно повела плечом. — Я не собираюсь бежать за ним и уговаривать вернуться. Даже хорошо, что он уехал, больше не придется тратить деньги на его краски и холсты. Без него мы сможем скопить на школу для Пьера и Эмиля.

Мать отвернулась, провела рукой по глазам. Прошептала:

— Да, очень хорошо, что он уехал.

Никаких денег из Парижа отец им, естественно, не прислал.

***

Камилла сама не заметила, как выложила все это Полю, и теперь чувствовала себя выпотрошенной, точно рыба на разделочном столе. Ожидаемого облегчения от того, что смогла выговориться, Камилла не ощутила, скорее наоборот. Воспоминания разбередили старые раны, теперь они ныли и гноились.

Чтобы немного успокоиться, Камилла налила себе чаю и, неспешно отпив, обвела взглядом кухню, воспользовавшись передышкой, пока Поль что-то строчил в блокноте.

Ее кухня. Чистая, аккуратная, совсем не такая убогая, как в квартире ее детства.

Камилла приложила все силы, чтобы вырваться из нищеты. Она окрутила парня из богатой семьи, сына врача. Смогла залететь от него и заставила жениться. И вдруг сейчас, глядя на свою идеальную кухню, в идеальной квартире, доставшейся от мужа, она ясно до мельчайших деталей вспомнила их первый раз. Как Жак неловко тыкался в нее своим набухшим членом и мял ее грудь, точно месил тесто. Камилла не чувствовала удовольствия, скорее ей было противно и немного больно, но она старательно изображала сладкие стоны и шептала что-то вроде "о да, милый". Камилла не смотрела на своего натужно пыхтящего парня. Она, как никогда прежде, внимательно изучала потолок и на белой штукатурке видела обнаженных женщин отца. Полнотелых красавиц, развратно раскинувших ноги и приглашающих мужчин погрузиться в их влажное лоно...

— Спасибо за ваш рассказ. — Голос Поля вывел Камиллу из задумчивости. — Понимаю, как тяжело вам дались эти воспоминания, но зато теперь образ вашего отца, который предстанет на страницах книги, станет более живым и полным.

— Вы пришлете мне экземпляр вашей книги? — На взгляд Камиллы, это было самое малое, чем он мог отплатить за все те мучения, что она испытала, вороша воспоминания. И ведь ей теперь еще придется как-то загонять их обратно на глубину.

— Конечно! — пообещал Поль, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.

Но Камилла так и не дождалась от него никаких вестей. Примерно через год, когда интервью с журналистом начало казаться ей таким же нереальным, как и все ее воспоминания об отце, Камилла увидела на полке в книжном магазине том в яркой обложке с надписью «Франсуа Легранд. Непонятый гений». Автором значился Поль Форе.

Наступив на горло своей прижимистости, Камилла купила книгу, хотя та стоила немало. Прочитала от корки до корки. И поняла, почему Поль не прислал ей экземпляр.

На это наглости ему все-таки не хватило.

«Франсуа Легранд мучился, живя среди людей, которые не понимали его. Он задыхался в затхлой атмосфере своего мещанского брака. Жена называла его картины мазней, дети не желали с ним общаться. Под давлением жены ему приходилось растрачивать свой талант на портреты молочников и мясников, чтобы заработать на холсты и краски для настоящих шедевров».

И так далее в темпе вальса.

Если верить книге, мать Камиллы была тем еще монстром, затравившим бедного мужа так, что он сбежал от нее в Париж. Ну а сама Камилла и остальные дети великого художника выросли ограниченным, необразованным быдлом.

Конечно, Камилла могла бы подать на Поля Форе в суд за клевету. И возможно, даже выиграла бы процесс. Но представив, сколько денег и нервов уйдет на разбирательство, она предпочла махнуть рукой. Ничего, как-нибудь вытерпит такой плевок в душу. Ведь она же быдло, у нее и души-то нет.

Камилла решила съездить в Париж и таки посмотреть в Лувре на шедевры отца. Было дико осознавать, что картины человека, давшего ей жизнь, человека, которого она ненавидела, человека, деньги на кисточки для которого она зарабатывала тяжким трудом... картины этого человека висят в самом Лувре.

Возможно, если она увидит их там воочию, то... что? Сможет простить отца? Или хотя бы понять? Камилла не знала, но твердо решила увидеть картины...

Для работ Франсуа Легранда в Лувре был отведен небольшой зал. Зайдя в него, Камилла почувствовала себя так, словно время повернулось вспять, и она снова оказалась в мастерской отца. Вот эту картину она вроде бы даже видела у него там в незаконченном виде.

Камилла остановилась перед большим полотном, изображавшим обнаженную женщину, держащую яблоко. Гротескная фигура вовсе не выглядела красивой: отвисшая грудь с неестественно удлиненными сосками, зато в промежности буквально заросли волос. Рядом с женщиной примостился очень маленький мужчина, зато пенис его был выписан очень тщательно, видимо, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что это точно мужик. Приглядевшись, Камилла поняла, что женщина протягивает ему яблоко, и начала догадываться о смысле картины. Но разве нужно быть гением, чтобы нарисовать общеизвестную сцену искушения Адама и Евы?

— Вам тоже нравится «Ева»?

Камилла чуть не подпрыгнула от прозвучавшего рядом голоса. Обернувшись, она увидела совсем еще юного паренька, который, наверное, годился ей во внуки, если не в правнуки. Волосы почти до плеч, куцая бороденка, растянутый свитер и джинсы-клеш. Наверное, одни из тех молодых людей, о которых частенько неодобрительно пишут газеты. Как же их... Хоппи? Хаппи? Вот, хиппи!

Парень светло улыбнулся Камилле и перевел блестящий взгляд на картину.

— Обожаю «Еву», часто прихожу сюда на нее посмотреть. Хотя у меня есть репродукция, но это совсем не то. От настоящей картины исходит особая энергетика, верно?

Камилла машинально кивнула, а паренек продолжал вдохновенно говорить:

— Знаете, в картинах Легранда есть какая-то магия. У меня всегда были проблемы с девушками, я их, откровенно говоря, боялся. Знаете, как это бывает, рос в окружении одних женщин, которые все время от меня чего-то требовали или наоборот баловали... Обычная история. Но благодаря картинам Легранда, я смог лучше понять женскую природу. Женщины — как божества, великие дарительницы жизни, именно так к ним надо относиться. Поэтому здесь Адам и нарисован гораздо меньше Евы. Она мудрее него, первая вышла из детства, которое олицетворяет Рай. Разбила кокон невежества, отведав плода с Дерева Познания. И пусть люди стали смертными, но зато благодаря Еве обрели свободу.

— По-вашему, в этой мазне столько глубокого смысла? — удивленно спросила Камилла.

Она тут же прикусила язык, но было уже поздно. Паренек сначала уставился на нее с недоумением, затем с негодованием.

— Не стоит называть шедевр мазней только потому, что вам не хватает образования понять его, — процедил он.

— Выбирайте выражения, молодой человек, — одернула его Камилла, мгновенно переходя в агрессивную защиту. — Я в два раза старше вас.

— Но ума вы с возрастом явно не нажили, — огрызнулся парень.

— О-о-о, а как же отношение к женщине, как к богине? — насмешливо осведомилась Камилла. — На словах вы все молодцы, а как до дела доходит, в кусты?

Парень явно смутился, отвел взгляд, но затем снова решительно посмотрел на Камиллу.

— Прошу прощения, я действительно был непозволительно груб. Просто Легранд мой любимый художник, я, наверное, слишком остро реагирую на критику в его адрес, да еще высказанную в такой грубой форме. Ведь вы тоже не правы, мадам. Если вы не понимаете искусство, оно от этого не перестает быть искусством. — И он добавил примирительным тоном: — Вместо того чтобы сразу осуждать, попробуйте разобраться. Приглядитесь к картине, прислушайтесь к вашим ощущениям, подумайте, что хотел сказать художник. В этом и есть подлинный смысл настоящего искусства — оно заставляет нас думать и чувствовать, превращает из животных в людей.

Камилла едва не присвистнула, выслушав эту вдохновенную речь, которую стоило бы произносить с кафедры в Сорбонне, а не тут, перед старухой без образования.

— Вы, похоже, разбираетесь в искусстве, — с невольным уважением заметила она.

Парень смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я учусь в университете на курсе истории искусства.

В его глазах вдруг вспыхнул азартный блеск.

— А хотите, я расскажу вам обо всех картинах в этом зале? Побуду немного экскурсоводом. Возможно, тогда вы поменяете свое мнение насчет эм... мазни.

В первый миг Камилла хотела отказать, но затем передумала. Почему нет? Может, она действительно сможет что-то понять. К тому же это бесплатно.

Парень, которого, как оказалось, назвали в честь ее отца — Франсуа, провел Камиллу по залу. Он останавливался у каждой картины, подолгу говорил ее о скрытом смысле. Поначалу Камилла внимательно слушала, но вскоре начала уставать. Она не привыкла переваривать такие большие объемы информации, да и не понимала добрую половину из того, что вдохновенно вещал Франсуа.

Камиллу так и подмывало сообщить, что она приходится дочерью его обожаемому гению и наблюдала за созданием многих из так называемых шедевров, но она сдержалась.

Постепенно на спонтанную лекцию Франсуа стали обращать внимание другие посетители. Вскоре вокруг него уже собралась небольшая толпа. Камилла воспользовалась этим, чтобы незаметно уйти.

Уже на улице, когда в лицо дохнул свежий ветер, прочищая усталый разум, Камилла попыталась обдумать все услышанное.

Неужели дурацкая картина помогла Франсуа? Сделала его жизнь лучше? Значит, от творчества отца есть какой-то толк?

Остановившись, Камилла подняла голову и до боли в глазах всмотрелась в ярко-голубое осеннее небо. Заметила белоснежный силуэт самолета, который с такого большого расстояния казался какой-то диковинной птицей.

И в этот момент со дна ее души поднялась жемчужина воспоминания.

_Отец держал Камиллу на коленях, а она, сжимая в маленькой ручке кисточку, старательно водила ей по листку бумаги. Получались только корявые кляксы и кружки._

_— Давай-ка вместе, — ласково сказал отец._

_Его большая рука осторожно накрыла ручку Камиллы, уверенно повела кисть._

_— Вот, смотри, сначала тельце, потом хвостик, крылышки, клювик... Ну, что у нас получилось?_

_— Птичка! — радостно воскликнула Камилла._

_— И как мы ее назовем?_

_— Разящий Коготь!_

_Отец тихонько рассмеялся и чмокнул Камиллу в макушку..._  
  
Улыбнувшись, Камилла опустила голову и неспешно пошла прочь от Лувра.

Все было слишком сложно, как и всегда бывает в жизни.

Возможно, она была просто эгоисткой, все время думая только о своей боли. Возможно, картины отца действительно были очень важны для человеческой культуры. Возможно, они сделали счастливыми многих людей, которые смотрели на них в музеях и у себя дома, платили миллионы долларов и покупали репродукции. Возможно, все так. Но Камилла считала, что какая-то мазня с голыми женщинами не стоит ее испоганенного детства.

Или все-таки стоит?


End file.
